1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catch basin gates and more particularly pertains to a new catch basin gate for closing a basin opening in a catch basin to inhibit contaminants from entering the catch basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of catch basin gates is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a gate pivotally mounted in a catch basin which can easily be overcome by water pressure on the gate. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features the uses a closing plate that is slid into place to close off a basin open and is resistant to being forced open by water pressure. Additionally, the system should include a sensor assembly that detects the vapors released by contaminants and triggers the closing plate to be closed to inhibit further contamination of the catch basin.